Watashi no Ukiyo
by asdflksa
Summary: Yami has a band called "Walk in the Shadows" with Marik and Bakura. Yugi decides that he wants a band too! Along with Ryou and Mariku, Yugi calls the band "Oracles of Light"! IT'S TIME TO SING! A bit of yaoi between B+M and some yaoi crushes. More will be


Watashi no Ukiyo By: setokaibalover  
  
There is a band called "Walk in the Shadows." This band consists of Yami, Bakura, and Marik. They are the most popular band in the world; no one can compete with them. They keep rising until Yugi decides to start a band for fun; Yugi recruits Ryou and Mariku, as they are the most musical people Yugi knows. Yugi, Ryou, and Mariku call themselves "Oracles of Light". WITS will fight for retaining their rank at the top while OOF will climb into the action. IT'S TIME TO SING! . A bit of yaoi between B+M, and yaoi crushes OR and maybe some more later. By the way, this story has all season characters scrunched into one big story. I'm using the Japanese names of the characters e.g. Joey Wheeler = Jounouchi Katsuya.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters are mine! . WAH! Why'd I have to remind myself?! :'(  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiI  
  
Chapter 1 - No Competition!  
  
"Pharaoh, are you finished with the new song lyrics yet? We are behind schedule!" Marik shouted.  
  
"Urusai! Let's see you write some!" Yami argued.  
  
"Fine," Marik said as he yanked the pen away from Yami.  
  
Bakura just sat on the window ledge staring out at the pouring, grey sky. Marik wrote out the first half of the lyrics for the new song.  
  
(Sing to the tune of Sleepless Beauty. By: K.ITO + D.K. Anime: Gravitation) ~Why must you torture me with those haunting eyes? Your looks are good enough to take my breath away. Every time you touch me, I seem to freeze up. Your voice is petrifying; it's called mysterious play.  
  
I your looks are captivating~ I am lost in you. because of how you look at me!  
  
We'll dance inside the dark away from light it suits you best. Your eyes so damn cold, and you freeze everyone you see! Your looks can kill, voice petrify, can you not see, how dangerous you are? You're irresistible, but just so dangerous!  
  
I'm saddened by the thought of you going away. The petals scatter away from the dead flowers. The whole world starts spinning when you leave my side. You've captured me inside your fascinating eyes.  
  
I feel myself falling deeper into your stunning eyes. once your soul is all lost in me. ~  
  
"These lyrics suck!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Let's see you do better, Pharaoh!" Marik snapped.  
  
"Does it really matter? As long as we can finished the lyrics, we're fine!" Bakura growled.  
  
"At least, we're trying to make lyrics, unlike you, Bakura-san!" Yami retorted.  
  
"WHAT THE ----?! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO COMPOSE THE MUSIC!" Bakura roared.  
  
"Whatever. Marik-san, who are these lyrics written to?" Yami asked.  
  
"Of course, they're written to Bakura-chan," Marik said as he put his arm around Bakura.  
  
"Argh, I should've known," Yami muttered as he turned away from Bakura and Marik staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Just then, their manager, Pegasus J. Crawford, came in. He waltzed in, in the most cheerful way you could imagine. He hummed one of WITS's (Walk in the Shadow) songs as he sat down and opened a comic. He poured himself a glass of fine wine and started reading. Yami, Marik, and Bakura just stared. Finally, Pegasus looked up from his comic and asked, "Yes?"  
  
(Everyone fall down anime style XP)  
  
"Why the hell are YOU here?" Marik demanded.  
  
"I'm your manager!" Pegasus replied, "Duh!"  
  
"Don't you have a reason for being here, Mr. Crawford?" Yami asked politely.  
  
"Yep!" Pegasus responded as he went back to reading his comic.  
  
. -____-U  
  
"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"What is what?" Pegasus asked.  
  
Yami, Marik, and Bakura gave up and slumped on the couch. Suddenly, Pegasus yelled, "BIG NEWS!"  
  
"It's about time he told us," Marik muttered.  
  
"WALK IN THE SHADOWS HAS FINALLY SOLD 5 MILLION COPIES OF YOUR LATEST CD, MURDERE IN THE MIST, IN 1 WEEK! OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU!" Pegasus shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bakura asked eyes-wide open, "IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yami jumped up for joy, "I think I have the inspiration to finished the song lyrics now!"  
  
"No competition, all the other bands suck!" Marik said as he smirked evilly.  
  
"We still have to work hard," Yami said as he looked up from the lyrics.  
  
"You are obsessed with working hard, Pharaoh!" Bakura spat.  
  
"He's just an excited and ambitious teenager like you!" Pegasus said.  
  
"I'm not a teenager, I'm over 3000 years old. I am a tomb robber and a keyboardist. I am a spirit that now has his own body. Also, I can walk through walls (He really can!)." Bakura said.  
  
"Let's celebrate, Bakura-chan," Marik said smirking evilly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bakura asked, confused.  
  
"Get over here," Marik said with an evil smirk.  
  
Bakura walked over and was pushed down to the floor. As he tried to get up, he was welcomed by a kiss on the lips. Bakura pushed away quickly and blushed deeply, "What the hell do you think you're doing, you fag?"  
  
"Not today? Okay, I've got to get home, anyways, my light will get scared and worried!"  
  
"Hai, sayonara, Marik-san," Yami said, "These lyrics will be finished by tomorrow!"  
  
Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllL  
  
"Mariku-sama, I'm home!" Marik growled.  
  
He had no reply so he went to sit down on the kitchen table. He found a note that said: At Yugi's House, I'll be back by 12. Ja ne!  
  
"Stupid light, it's past 12 p.m. right now!" Marik shouted.  
  
He walked to the fridge and found nothing. He slammed the fridge door shut and opened the cupboard to find a can of soup. He stared at it.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU OPEN THIS THING?!" Marik yelled, "What the hell is this thing anyways? How come Mariku-sama can manage to make food out of this piece of weird stuff?"  
  
Just then, Marik heard the door slam shut. He shouted, "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOUR HOME, MARIKU-SAMA! I'M SO DAMN HUNGRY!"  
  
"How 'bout I get rid of your hunger a different way?" A dark, sullen voice replied.  
  
"Bakura-chan? Is that you?" Marik asked.  
  
Suddenly, a figure pounced on Marik.  
  
"What do you think?" Bakura said as he sneered evilly.  
  
Bakura lied on the floor next to Marik and pushed his body towards him. Bakura looked at Marik innocently, but in an evil way.  
  
"Carry me upstairs, will you?" Bakura asked, "I'm a bit tired."  
  
"How about you sleep here and I'll make you comfortable?" Marik said.  
  
"Oh, I know what you're thinking, Marik-chan, but I'm really tired," Bakura said with a whimper.  
  
"Oh fine," Marik said as he lifted Bakura up with a pout.  
  
Marik laid Bakura on his bed and Bakura instantly fell asleep.  
  
"He must have really been tired," Marik said with a frown.  
  
Suddenly, Mariku burst through the door. He was all wet and was huffing and puffing.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, LIGHT?!" Marik yelled.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, but Ryou's in the hospital!" Mariku shouted.  
  
"NANI?!" Bakura demanded, "BRING ME THERE AT ONCE!"  
  
Marik hopped on his motorcycle and Bakura jumped on after him. Mariku got on his motorcycle and led the way. They reached what was not the hospital, but the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAD ME HERE, MARIKU-SAN?!" Bakura shouted.  
  
Suddenly, Ryou walked out the front door. He seemed quite shocked to see Marik, Bakura, and Mariku standing there, but smiled sweetly at them nevertheless.  
  
"Hello, yami," Ryou said to his yami, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Ryou-san! Daijoubu desu ka?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What makes you think I would be hurt?" Ryou asked with innocence in his eyes.  
  
Right on cue, Mariku started roaring with laughter. He was still wheezing with laughter when Bakura started pulling his dagger out. Mariku squeaked and jumped behind Ryou. Ryou cocked his head to the side and smiled at Bakura.  
  
"ARGH!" Bakura said putting his dagger away.  
  
"Oh you're here!" Yugi said happily, "Where's Yami?"  
  
"I'm right here," Yami said as he walked towards them, "What's up?"  
  
"Ano. Can we get out of the rain? I'm soaked," Ryou said timidly.  
  
They walked into the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
"We have some good news," Yugi said happily.  
  
"What is it, aibou?" Yami asked.  
  
"WE'VE DECIDED TO START A BAND," Mariku sang.  
  
"NANI!?" Bakura asked.  
  
"We thought you guys were really cool, so we decided to copy you for fun," Ryou said shyly, "Please don't get mad!"  
  
"Good for you, Mariku-chan!" Marik said, "You deserve a cracker!"  
  
Marik gave Mariku a cracker and Mariku started nibbling away at it. -__-U  
  
"ANYWAYS, I'm going to play the keyboard, Mariku is going to play the guitar, and Ryou is the lead vocalist." Yugi told them.  
  
"I'M PLAYING THE GUITAR?!" Mariku asked, "COOL!"  
  
"Yugi, when did we agree that I was going to be the lead vocalist?" Ryou asked frantically, "I can't!"  
  
"Ryou, you're the best out of the three of us! I suck at singing!" Yugi replied.  
  
"You can't argue with that," Yami said, "I've heard you in the shower, Yugi."  
  
"I CAN'T SING! I WANNA PLAY THE GUITAR! WAH!" Mariku complained.  
  
"Alright then, but I don't know if I can do it!" Ryou said worriedly.  
  
"You can do it, my little hikari," Bakura said.  
  
"Bakura-kun?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Have some more faith in yourself, Ryou-chan," Bakura told him.  
  
"I'll do my best, Bakura-kun," Ryou said.  
  
"Do you have a manager, my light?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yep! Mariku-san's sister, Ishizu-san, said she would be our manager!" Yugi said happily.  
  
"Yes, that is true," Ishizu, said as she came out of one of the rooms.  
  
"ISHIZU-ONEESAN!" Mariku said as he jumped into her arms.  
  
"Mariku-ototosan, get off me, onegai!" Ishizu said as she put Mariku down, "Anyways, I'm their manager and believe you me, they will be better than you."  
  
"Ha ha ha! Ishizu-san, was that last comment really necessary?" Sugoroku said as he came downstairs.  
  
"Jii-san! Ryou-chan, Mariku-san, and I have decided to start a band, just like Yami-kun!" Yugi said excitedly.  
  
"Congratulations, Yugi-san!" Sugoroku said as he chuckled.  
  
"We must now visit Kaiba Corp. to see if they will sponsor us," Ishizu told them.  
  
"HAI!" Mariku said as he jumped into Ishizu's car, "VRROOOM!"  
  
Yugi got in and Ryou followed in after. Ishizu got in the front and bade farewell to Sugoroku, Yami, Bakura, and Marik. They rode all the way to Kaiba Corp. and got out.  
  
"I have already made an appointment with Kaiba-san," Ishizu told them, "And Mariku-san? Please act civilized."  
  
Mariku pouted as he followed them silently. Ryou shrank back, obviously afraid that they were about to meet the richest, meanest, proudest person in Domino City. Yugi walked happily; he couldn't wait until they were actually a sponsored band. Ishizu walked proud as she led the way to Seto's floor, which was at the top!  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in," a serious, businessman's voice said.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Shachou-san," Ishizu greeted," I have come with the band that I shall manage."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kaiba-kun! I am Yugi Motou, as you already know. I will be taking the role as the keyboardist."  
  
"So you've given up duelling?" Seto asked worriedly, not wanting to lose one of his greatest opponents.  
  
"No, I will duel when time permits or on special occasions," Yugi answered.  
  
"I see." Seto responded.  
  
"Hello, pleasure to meet you, Shachou-san. My name is Ryou Bakura and I shall be the lead vocalist." Ryou said with a formal bow.  
  
"Hey! I'm Mariku Ishtal! I'm going to be the guitarist for our new band! I hope I'll have the honour of working with you, Kaiba-shachou!" Mariku exclaimed happily.  
  
"Together, we call ourselves 'Oracles of Light'," Yugi, Ryou, and Mariku said.  
  
"Impressive," Seto said, then he asked, "Do you have a song that I can listen to? I need one in order to see if your group, 'Oracles of Light' is good enough."  
  
"E to. about that." Ishizu said nervously.  
  
"Unfortunately, since we were called here on such short notice, all we have done are the lyrics. If you would like to see them, I will show them to you. Nevertheless, the whole package with the song complete will be handed in to you as soon as possible," Ryou pronounced smartly.  
  
"I will give you two days and no later. Otherwise, considered my sponsor cancelled," Seto declared as he shuffled his papers, "Here are some contracts. Fill them in and hand it in with your music sample. Sayonara."  
  
"Goodbye, Shachou-san!" Ishizu said as she shooed the band members out of the BIG room.  
  
After closing the door behind her, Ishizu asked, "Where are the lyrics?"  
  
"Not done," Mariku whispered as he walked towards the elevator.  
  
Ishizu sighed and said, "You have until Tuesday to hand it in, please do your best!"  
  
"Don't worry! We'll be fine!" Yugi said.  
  
They got into the car and Ishizu drove them home, one by one. First, she dropped Yugi home, as his house was the closest.  
  
"Arigatou for the ride, Ishizu-san!" Yugi said as he ran into the house.  
  
"Ano. I'll start writing the lyrics for the new song, Yugi-sama!" Ryou said as he waved goodbye.  
  
Next, Ishizu drove her younger brother home. (They don't live together anymore)  
  
"Sayonara, ototo-san!" Ishizu said.  
  
"Bye bye, onee-san!" Mariku yelled, only to be hit in the head by Marik who was waiting for him.  
  
"WAH! MARIK WABUTA!!!!!!" Mariku cried.  
  
^-^U  
  
Next, she dropped Ryou home. Ishizu told him, "Ryou, please finish the song soon, otherwise, we won't have a sponsor!"  
  
"Hai, I'll do my best!" Ryou said.  
  
"You're a damn perfectionist, and you know that, Ryou!" Bakura sneered, "You can't do anything wrong, especially, when it comes to those things you called 'homework'."  
  
"Ano, I'll be leaving now," Ryou said, "Have a safe trip, Ishizu-san. Sayonara!"  
  
Ryou started wavering after she had left and suddenly fell to the ground. He had obviously over worked himself, again. -_-  
  
OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
The next day, Yami, Marik, and Bakura got together and had their first serious meeting.  
  
"Our lights starting a band may pose a problem," Yami said.  
  
"They're not good enough and not experienced enough. We don't have anything to worry about. By the time they get popular, we'll be even richer than Kaiba!" Marik replied.  
  
"Besides, their band is for fun. They're not going to do anything really serious!" Bakura advised.  
  
"What if they do decide to make it more?" Yami asked.  
  
"Good point," Marik said, "Are they better than us, though?"  
  
" I hate to say it, but my light is a much better singer than you, Pharaoh!" Bakura told him.  
  
"Oh yeah? So? My hikari is a WAY better keyboardist than you!" Yami shouted.  
  
"HOW ABOUT THIS? I'LL KILL YOUR STUPID LIGHT, SO THAT I WON'T HAVE ANY COMPETITION!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"You wouldn't," Yami gasped, "You can't anyways. You must obey me, the boss and the pharaoh!"  
  
"I'm warning you, one more word and I will kill you!" Bakura threatened as he started to pull out his dagger.  
  
"I'm sure you will," Yami said sarcastically.  
  
"OMAE O KOROSU!" Bakura shouted angrily.  
  
Bakura rushed towards Yami with his dagger. Marik ran over to Bakura and restrained him from harming Yami, "He's the damn pharaoh! You're not allowed to hurt the damn pharaoh, unless you wish to be punished by the gods!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Bakura shrieked as he threw his dagger to the floor, "I QUIT!"  
  
Yami and Marik stared in horror as Bakura stormed out the door. Without Bakura, can Walk in the Shadows survive?  
  
Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttT  
  
Looks like Yugi's new idea for a band has thrown WITS away. Is this the end of WITS forever or will Yami and Marik find a new keyboardist? Read the next chappie to find out!  
  
Translate, kudasai! Urusai - Shut up Omedetou gozaimasu - Congratulations Hai - Yes Sayonara - Goodbye Gomen Nasai - Sorry Nani? - What? Yami - Dark, Shadow Daijoubu desu ka? - Are you alright? Ano. - Um. Aibou - Partner Hikari - Light Onee san - Older Sister Ototo san - Younger Brother Onegai - Please Jii san - Grandpa Konnichi wa - Hello Shachou san - President E to. - Er. Arigatou - Thank you (Name) wabuta - (Name) hit me! Omae o korosu - I'm going to kill you! Kudasai - Please  
  
[Press the button! Yami'll sing for you!] 


End file.
